


You're the Reason

by obscure_rainbows



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_rainbows/pseuds/obscure_rainbows
Summary: A bunch of thoughts from Hilary to Tyson.
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana





	You're the Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, dudes! I absolutely love Tyhil! Please don't mind my fanfic rants on it xD

You're the Reason

Dear Takao,

I've been slumping; I've been limping; as I walk through the thoroughfare in melancholy. You might not ask me this directly, but I know you have curious mind, hopefully with an area left for me? If you really do have a spot questioning why I feel this way- you're the reason.

You're the reason I joined this team – maybe not directly, but isn't it our fight that got us together?  
You're the reason I got into the depths of your passion. Hadn't it been so, I would've still been insulting you about it at elementary school. I regret it. I regret everything at this moment. What I regret the most is loving you.

Takao…I love the way you are. I love your passion. I love how your boisterous behaviour. I love how you smile through the battles as you tend to defeat the evils – in the game, in the opponent's heart.  
I love your looks. You're undoubtedly cute. Your eyes glisten as I walk through darkness.  
And more importantly, to conclude, I love you as a whole.

You hurt me.  
"Hiromi, you're useless."  
"Hiromi! No one asked you!"  
"Hiromi! Stop nagging around!"  
"You can't cook!"  
"Hiromi! Shut up!"

But at the same time…  
"Hey, Hiromi. I'm here to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it, I swear."  
"Hey…have I ever told you how your eyes really suit the sunset? I don't say this very often. Guess my mood prompted me to say so."  
"Hey, thank you for watching my arm. I really appreciate it."

You give me mixed signals. Takao, do you really care?  
I know this isn't something someone like me should make a deal about. But my thoughts refuse to divert. I love you. But how can I tell you?

How can I, right now, when I know you aren't the one? When I know you've caught someone else in your arms?  
I am happy for you, Takao. But what should I do with myself? I'm sobbing and I surreptitiously sob everyday.

Those times, when you gave me hugs full of consolations, saying, "Hiromi, everything's gonna be okay." – did they not mean anything to you?

You've forgotten me. It's alright. It's your opinion. But Takao, I'm falling into depression at a greater level. If anything, then – you're the reason.

I'm internally yelling, rotting and hurting. If your curious mind asks me why – then you're the reason.

If anything is adding to my wretchedness presently – you're the one and only reason.

But Takao, in the end, I love you for who you are.

~Hiromi


End file.
